


Not Opposed

by Deastar



Series: To Be Seen Aright [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Geno smells American Dom Bullshit, M/M, Possessiveness, sub/dom, talking about fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar
Summary: It’s only a week since Geno came back to Pittsburgh, and they’re still taking every private opportunity they can to get their hands all over each other. With Sid flat on his back on the sofa, ensconced under Geno’s long body, Geno whispers in his ear, “You fuck me, yes?”





	Not Opposed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Nincs ellenére](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286051) by [DahliaVariabilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis)



> My thanks to the anon who asked on tumblr: "In the To Be Seen Aright ‘verse, does G ever let Sid fuck him? I’d imagine that G would be topping from the bottom, so to speak, if it ever did happen."
> 
> I actually had a draft of this started, and this question motivated me to finish and post it!

It’s only a week since Geno came back to Pittsburgh, and they’re still taking every private opportunity they can to get their hands all over each other. With Sid flat on his back on the sofa, ensconced under Geno’s long body, Geno whispers in his ear, “You fuck me, yes?”

Heat flashes through Sid’s body, and his mouth goes dry. His brain is going in a dozen different directions at once, from _yesyesyes_ to _but doms don’t_ to _is this a test_ —

He can’t even decide what to _think_ , let alone what to say, and the silence expands between them.

Geno pushes himself up on his elbows, frowning. “You don’t want?”

Not _wanting_ it is not the issue – Sid likes fucking, and Sid loves Geno, and while there’s a literal paper list of things Sid doesn’t want to do sitting in a drawer somewhere, having his dick in Geno’s ass is definitely not on it.

But it’s not as simple as that. There’s the stuff you want, and then there’s the stuff you’re _supposed_ to want, and Sid knows which side this falls on.

_Well, if it is a test_ , he thinks, trying for bravery, _I’d rather fail than lie_. He never, ever wants to lie to Geno.

He doesn’t want to act like he doesn’t know the rules, either… but it occurs to him, suddenly, that maybe he really _doesn’t_. Because Geno doesn’t play games. That’s one of the things Sid loves about him. It’s confusing.

_Just say something_ , he tells himself.

“I do want to,” he starts, because that’s what Geno asked, “but I thought doms, um…”

He trails off as another thought strikes him – or rather, a memory. He thinks of the first time Geno had knelt to dress Sid, and how it had turned into Geno sucking Sid’s cock because it turned out that Geno was into that—like, _really_ into that—despite everything Sid had learned about what kinds of pleasure subs could expect from doms. _So maybe…_

Geno prompts, “What you think?” to get Sid to finish his thought, but from the look on Geno’s face, Sid is pretty sure he’s got some idea what was going through Sid’s head before. There’s this very particular face that Geno makes—his brows slightly forward, his lips just a little pursed and pulled to the left—when he smells what he calls “American dom bullshit,” and he’s wearing it right now.

_Maybe it’s the same as the blowjob thing_ , Sid thinks, with cautious hope. _Maybe this is something that Geno really wants to do with me, and what we’re both ‘supposed to’ want doesn’t matter._ It’s hard to think of any other reason why Geno would suggest doing something that he’s not into, or doesn’t want Sid to be into, other than the kind of mind-fuckery that Geno just doesn’t do.

“Never mind,” Sid says hurriedly. He doesn’t want to talk about what _he_ thought – he needs to know what _Geno_ is thinking. “It was just—it’s stupid.”

He twists a little under Geno – not trying to get away, just trying to let out some of the nervous energy that’s prickling at him.

Geno’s eyes are sharp, studying Sid’s face – _he’s_ sharp. People underestimate him, but he’s really fucking smart, and he’s especially smart about _Sid_.

He sits up, straddling Sid’s hips, and looks Sid right in the eye. “I think yes, you right,” he says, with his eyes slightly narrowed. “Is stupid. Why I’m not get pleasure from every part of my Sid? Hmm?”

_Yeah_ , Sid thinks, flushing, _he knows what I was thinking_. There’s a part of him that’s unnerved at being such an open book… but a larger part finds it comforting. It would have been hard for him to put it into words: the spoken and unspoken assumptions that combined to create the message that a sub’s body—his body—is a vessel for a dom to do things to and put things in and use, and that that somehow equaled a set of rules about whose body parts could go where.

Of course, just to make it extra complicated, Sid can admit that, in a sexual context, he’s actually not opposed to thinking of his body as a resource for Geno’s pleasure, something for Geno to arrange just how he likes and make use of. And really…

_All right, ‘not opposed’ is putting it mildly_ , he thinks, blushing. It’s more than something he tolerates: it’s one of the fulcrums of his submission. But just because that feeling is real doesn’t mean he has to obey the arbitrary this-part-goes-there rules that people have attached to it. Not if Geno doesn’t think he should.

“I-I don’t know why not,” he whispers. His hands feel awkwardly empty, so he settles them on Geno’s thighs. Geno’s sweatpants are soft under his palms. “I… I think there is no why not. I think you—you should.”

Geno nods, pleased, and settles his own hands over Sid’s—gently, but with enough pressure to hold them still. “Yes. Because every part mine, yes?”

That’s easy. “Yes.”

“Say,” Geno orders. He likes Sid to give more than yes-or-no answers, sometimes, but he’ll always prompt Sid if that’s what he wants. He’s really good at being clear.

“Every part of me is yours.” The words make Sid feel so warm – he wants to wrap himself up in them, hide under their sheltering breadth.

“This part, too, yes?” Geno cups Sid’s groin.

“Yes,” Sid replies, suddenly short of breath. He can’t help rocking his hips up into Geno’s cupped hand. “Ev—every part.”

“And such nice part!” Geno declares, patting it. He unzips Sid without ceremony, lifts up on his knees for some room, then tugs down Sid’s underwear until his hardening cock is visible, framed in his open fly.

“So pretty, so good,” he coos, giving Sid’s cock a pleased look. “Feel good inside me for sure. How I’m not want? Stupid.” He nods decisively.

Then he looks up to meet Sid’s eyes, catching Sid off-guard. He smiles—a small, secret curl of his lips—and asks, “You want to know what I think, Sid?”

Sid’s pulse is racing. He licks his lips. “What?”

Geno’s smile widens. “I think I tie you down and ride your nice, pretty cock until I get my pleasure. Think I come all over you when I do.”

Sid makes a strangled, wordless noise, and his cock jumps. His body wants to do all kind of things to show how much he wants that—his legs try to spread, his hands want to reach for Geno—but Geno’s knees pin his thighs together and Geno’s hands pin Sid’s own hands down, and that gives Sid another jolt.

“What you say, Sid?” Geno prompts, and Sid does his best to scrape together some actual English words.

“I… uh. Yes,” he says faintly. “Please. Please do that.”

“Oh, my Sid,” Geno murmurs, bending down so close to Sid’s ear that Sid can hear him smiling. “You know I’m always give when you ask so nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved (including concrit)! Just copying and pasting a line or two that stood out to you means a lot.


End file.
